Red and white roses
by KibouNoHana
Summary: Shinichi, beeing in his real body after he needed to use the drug that woul let him return to it for a little while in order to do some research, started recieving roses almost on a daily basis. First he couldn t belive who had sent them when he found out, but non the less, his heart was jumping with love and joy. (KaiShin, Yaoi, don t like don t read. M for later chapters.)


So, this is my first Story on this site. Pleas note that ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHERLANGUAGE, which means you have been warned about a posibillity of MANY Errors, be it grammar or spelling. I hope you still read my Story. :D

And now that you all have been warned... On with the first Chapter. ^.^/

* * *

><p>Shinichi didn´t know why, but ever cince he´d been able to return to his original body, even if only for a short amount of time, he´d benn getting roses as a present from an unknowen person. The one delivering the roses to his place never had been able to tell him who they were from.<p>

Not that he had anything against the roses, he liked them since they were actually pretty, and he guessed they must be a present from one of the many fans Shinichi Kudo had. After all, he was the most famous highschool detective in Tokyo.

He reentered his house, filled a water in a vase and set it, flowers put in it, at the kitchentable. There already were some at the table in the living room, in his own room and even in the floor and the library.

The bouquets werde made of white and red roses. He tried to find a meaning behind it, but the only thing he knew after thinking about it was that red roses meant `love` and white roses... well, they were either ment for a new beginning or a good bye. He hoped it was the new beginning, because first, he wouldn´t feel so well if he´d get `good bye-roses`, second the combination of red and white actually would make sence. Althought, for everything he knew, the combination could be random and simply chosen as red and white because it looks good.

Even if he felt a little uncomfortable with accepting the roses first, he shoved those thoughts aside later. He wasn´t stalked, he would have knowen since he had a high sence for things such as beeing followed, given he was a detective, and there wasn´t anything unusual. He´d been going to school the last three days, many of his female comerades looked at him with longing eyes. He knew that, and he also knew Ran was one of them. But he didn´t show he knew; he couldn´t picture himself in a relationship with any of them. In fact, he wasn´t even interestet in girls. Though he only realised that when a certain thief came into his life, he was sure that person would never actually return his feelings. And for a second he wished all those roses were from said thief. But he shook his head at this. There was no way the phantomethief Kaito KID would actually send him roses, with a meaning such as the ones those roses held. After all, if they would be from him, he certainly would have chosen the roses with their meaning carefully, as to send him a message. That was only his daydreaming, though.

He shrugged and shook his head. No use thinking about all of that stuff- he needed to concentrate on other things. Why he still was in his normal body, for example. The drug making him go back should have worn off long ago, he should already be in his child- form again. But it didn´t happen. He just didn´t shrink back. Not that he had a problem with this, it was just insecure. He couldn´t go out as much, since he had to concider the man in black seeing him and killing everyone close to him. No, he wouldn´t risk that. So he stayed inside most of the time, reading or watching TV, waiting for him to return to his unwanted small form. After all, he was ment to return back to beeing a child days ago. He just needed to be himself, the famous highschool-detectiv, for a short time. He´d had some Research to do and there was no way a child could have done that, since Police documents weren´t meant for childs to see and the case they worked on, having taken place in a Strip Club, wasn´t meant for children as well. Though as long as he was in his elder Body, it was an easy thing for him to get inside. He had had the suspicion that the men in black actually were involved in this case, but he was disappointed. It was just a lover of one of those Stripping women who killed her out of jealousy. Not that such a thing would be okay, but still. Less harmfull then the organisation he was after.

Sitting in the living room and watching the news, his eyes often drifted to the roses on the table. He really would like to know who sent them, and he got more and more curiouse at the second. His detective instincts wouldn´t let him relax.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He turned off the TV, nothing interesting was on it anyways, and went to open the door. On his way, his eyes driftet over to a clock. It was already 22:15 in the evening, and given it was winter it was pretty dark already. He wondered who on earth wanted something from him at such a time.

He opened the front door, wanted to ask what the person wanted, but frose dead in his tracks when he realized just who was standing in front of his house.

Kaito KID.

The Phantomthief had his trademark-grin spread across his face and slowly steppt closer to the detectiv, still staring at him as though he´d just seen a ghost.

„Well, if it is not my beloved master-detectiv, Shinichi Kudo." The magician let a red rose appear in his hand. „I hope you recieved all the roses I sent you?" A white rose appeared in his other hand. „It would be a shame if you did not, would it not? After all, I went through the truble of buying them and..." His grin grew. „Bringing them here myself."

That´s when the highschooler awoke from his trace.

„Y-you? You sent and even brought them here?" He stared at the roses the thief was holding. „Why? Are you planing on stealing something? … In my house?"  
>„Why, Mr. Detective. Do I appear so untrustable?" He looked at him with a faked hurt expression. „Well, will you let me in? Or do you want me to disappear again?"<br>Shinichi wasn´t sure if it was just his imagination, but did he just hear a little hope in the voice of that thief? Either way, he couldn´t deny that his hart was actually jumping with joy of seeing the masterthief. After all, he´d acceptet his feelings for him a long time ago, and he found himself happy of still beeing in his real body.

The detectiv stepped aside and let the other inside. The thief, just the way he was, looked in every single room, untill they came to the library. There he went to the table and examined the roses he´d apperantly sent himself.

„Well, seems like you kept every bouquet I sent, huh?" A smile came to his face. „Nice of you. So, how du you like them?"  
>„I think they look nice," Shinichi saw happyness underneeth the pokerface of the magician. „and now I think they´re even nicer since they´re from you." While saying this, his face became a light tinte of red.<p>

„Is that so? Very interesting, realy." The thief, never loosing his pokerface, came closer, step by step. „I have to say, your words quiet affect me. I wonder if you can deduct what the meaning of those flowers is? Or maby you already did that?"

„W-well," The detectiv slowly backed away from the thief, until he felt the bookshelve on his back. No way to escape. „Red Roses are for love, white ones for a new beginning..."  
>„Exactely. Though, I did not expect anything else from the famouse Shinichi Kudo, the Sherlock Holmes of new times." His eyes had a somewhat shy glint. „So, what do you think?"<p>

„What?" The detectiv wasn´t sure what to think about this. If the other was just playing around, he´d get him arrested right away! „Why, what do you mean?"  
>„Oh, Mr Detectiv. You can not tell me you don not know what I want. I can tell you do. Your pokerface does not seem too good when confronted with situations like these, feelings beeing the main topic."<p>

Now KID stood right in front of the nervous teen. Shinichis heart was beating pretty loud and he was afraid the one in front of him would actually her it. The thief lifted his left hand and placed it on top of his heart.  
>„See? I knew you know." His right hand came up to cup one side of the detectivs face and turn it so that he had to look in his eyes. „I may be a thief, and I am good at tricking people. But pleas belive me this once, even if I know it is much to ask since all the times I took on an act before you, that this is not one of them." His lips were mearly a few inches away from Shinichis. „I really love you."<p>

Having said those words, he pressed his lipps against the detectives ones.  
>First Shinichi stood there, shocked and surprised for a moment, but then he lost himself in those soft lips, closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Their lips moved against each others and it didn´t take long until the thief asked for permission to enter the others mouth. Slightly hesetating he opened and their tounges started dancing. The kiss grew wilder, more passionate by the second. But after some time, they had to separate for air. Both breathing hard, they stared into each others eyes. Shinichi realized, to his surprise, that the thiefes mask had fallen and revealed all emotion he held for the detectiv. Though, if this was any other situation, he would have been more surprised. Then he realized that he didn´t answer the other.<p>

„I love you too." Shinichi had a loving expression, which was imitated by the very similare looking thief.

„Shinichi..." He took a step back, a puff of smoke appeared and when it was gone, a highschooler, not older than he was, stood before him. „My name is Kaito Kuroba. Pleased to finaly really make your acquaintance." And once more, he held a red and a white rose in his hand.

Shinichi took them and smiled.  
>"Yeah, me too."<br>And again once more, their lips met in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>So, that´s it for the first chapter. Hope you all liked it and will continue reading this fic. I don´t think I have to say what happens next, right? ;D<p>

Flames aren`t wanted, though it´s okay if you tell me about my grammar and spelling Errors, that would actually help me better my english after all. :D  
>But please be gentle with me, okay? :3 ;b<p> 


End file.
